


To The World

by ClassicKaze (Kazewrites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Ineffable Event (Good Omens), Ineffable Event 2019 (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/ClassicKaze
Summary: For Day Ineffable Event Day 7: To The World/Day of Rest.





	To The World

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Ineffable Event Day 7: To The World/Day of Rest.

Lunch at The Ritz had been wonderful. Everything either of them had expected. The fear of the apocalypse behind them; one their owns for the first time essentially ever, Crowley and Aziraphale strolled down the street approaching the bookshop.

"What are you in the mood for now, my dear?" Aziraphale asked with a smile as he unlocked the bookshop. Aziraphale hadn't stopped smiling since the bench in Berkeley Park. 

He couldn't help telling Crowley how he's asked for a rubber duck and gotten Michael to miracle him a tower. He'd felt the laughter bubbling in him as he'd told Crowley and seeing the demon share in his own delight, the laughter felt good. He hadn't laughed like that in years. Maybe decades.

Now though, everything felt different. No more looking over his shoulder or up. No more lowering his voice worried Heaven just might over hear him. Now everything felt free. He could be with who he loved and not worry. Sixty centuries of weight dropped off his shoulders.

"Whatever you wish, angel." Crowley replied smiling and subtly locked the door behind him.

The world was theirs. Time to enjoy it.


End file.
